


Your Touch

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, dimitri is king and claude visits him, just two men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Claude has wanted to touch Dimitri for so long.





	1. hands

**Author's Note:**

> I find there to be a lack of explicit fics for these two, but let me offer wholesome explicit.

Despite the fact that they were staying together, most nights were lonely.

Dimitri was always up late, working on something that was due the next day since the world never truly rested after the war was done. Claude understood he had duties to attend to, but it never stopped him from feeling hurt he would walk up to his king and plant a kiss on his head, sliding his arms around his neck, only to be rejected for another hour. By the time he crawled into bed, Claude was in deep sleep, not even stirring to when he would put his arms around him.

The Almyra king just wanted to hold him, sometimes--to be able to touch his face in bed, kiss his lips, and fall asleep gazing into his scarred eye and blue iris.

These thoughts always fell upon him at night, when he laid in bed and had his body facing the door, hoping to hear Dimitri enter. It would only be a matter of time before he fell asleep trying to stay awake.

But the click of the door made his ears perk up and eyes shoot open.

He propped himself up on his arm, shooting a genuine grin in his direction, "Finally turning in with me?"

"I simply completed my work," Dimitri replied, closing the door behind him.

"Aw, so I'm  _ not  _ special enough for you to stop and hold me as I go to sleep?" Claude pouted, moving his finger in circles on his pillow.

Dimitri shook his head, walking to the nightstand. "No, that is not what I mean at all. I just...listen, I'll let you hold me tonight, will that make it up to you?" 

“Perhaps,” he smiled. “Can I kiss you too?”

Dimitri let a small chuckle escape his lips, “Of course,” His hands found the back of his shirt, and he slipped it over his head. Claude froze as he watched his hair fall in front of his face, his skin covered in scars being exposed to the world. He felt a smile creep onto his face as Dimitri turned to place the shirt back where he found it in the dresser. "And do you truly think I do this on purpose so I'm not held at night? Sometimes...that is all I want from you, too."

Claude stood up from the bed, "Why don't you tell me? Why don't you tell me what you want?" 

"Well, I'd hate to wake you up and be a bother. You just look so at peace when sleeping. And you know, not talking," he grinned.

The Almyran man made his way over to Dimitri, slowly and deliberately, "Oh," Claude chuckled, "Oh, you're gonna get it now." 

Dimitri smiled as if he knew what was coming, and Claude moved quickly to tickle his waist. He felt his body jolt as he began laughing, putting his hands on Claude's shoulders to try and get him to stop. When he let up, he found his hands curving against his skin, Claude pulling him in for a kiss on the lips. 

He pulled him in closer, his body suddenly growing warm as Claude traced circles on his bare skin.

The kiss was sweet, full of love and adoration. But something must have kicked in, because Claude's smile faded away as he began to bite his lip, breathing deliberately so close to him so he would feel the heat. His lips traced off of his and down his face, kissing his jaw.

Dimitri felt a new type of heat in his body, something that begged to be taken care of. He furrowed his brow, looking at Claude, who continued to kiss his jaw and neck.

At the same time his thumb danced downward, rubbing onto his exposed hip, stroking back and forth on that soft, pale skin. A sensation was growing inside of him, a sensation of want.

"Claude…" he breathed, "What are you doing?"

His lips pulled from his neck for a moment, "Kissing you, is it not obvious?"

"Well, yes but...in such a manor. I don't think I've felt this before...well, besides the time you've sloppily showered me after drinking too much."

"Ah, you're just beautiful. I've been dying to feel more of you. You're selfish for keeping it all to yourself,” He spoke as if he’d been rehearsing these lines before, “I love holding you, but let’s just say I’ve been wanting to hold so much more of you."

Dimitri's eyes widened, his lips planting against his neck again. This time, he softly bit him, Dimitri fighting a sound in his throat. He always had a way with words, and he was certainly showing off his more physical side.

"Why don't you just...ask…" he breathed, his hand snaking into Claude's hair.

His head moved away, brow raised. "Really? All I have to do is...ask?"

Dimitri slowly nodded, "Yes. I enjoy physical intimacy. I know I lack experience in it but...perhaps...no, I know that you can show me."

Claude was frozen. All this time he just had to ask? Obviously, he was waiting for the right time and waiting for Dimitri to recover and grow his confidence in himself. But Claude was utterly floored. This was his chance to feel Dimitri. To feel all of his king. He had been dying to see him complete.

Claude kissed his lips, his hands gripping his waist. Dimitri sighed, feeling a bit of an animal escape as his lover’s tongue found his way into his mouth. It was messy, and Dimitri was unprepared for what was coming next. With no further warning, he felt his legs against the bed and sat down, slowly sliding to lay down so that Claude was sitting on his thighs.

His hands were as mesmerizing as his mouth and his words. His fingers spread apart, running over his body as if he were looking for something, and Dimitri was completely weakened. The back of his hand traveled down his body, grazing his crotch lightly. He broke from the kiss, a hand flying over his mouth, hiding a deep moan from his throat. "Claude…"

"Hey, don't be shy. When's the….ya know, last time you've felt this?"

Dimitri's face heated up, trying to recall his years in the academy. "I can't recall…" In truth, he was waiting for this moment. He wanted to feel Claude's hands on him and let them be the reason he would come undone. He unknowingly practiced celibacy for five years, not worrying about his physical desires in the midst of running and hiding. After he was in his right state of mind, he had decided it was best to remain celibate for tonight, so he could forever associate these emotions with Claude for eternity.

"I've wanted to break your barriers completely for so long," Claude whispered, running his hands through his hair. "I've wanted to hear you become so weak because of me...to feel ecstasy because of me." He paused, staring into his wide blue eye, searching for an answer. Claude continued. "Will you let me?"

There was hardly a pause, Dimitri’s hand grazing his cheek, "Yes. Please, Claude...I'd like that."

He grinned, one that Dimitri truly hadn’t seen before, and moved his hands to besides his head. He seemed hungry.

He positioned himself on his knees over Dimitri and lowered his hips, beginning to grind slowly and right against Dimitri, making him shut his eyes tightly and gasp. He was so slow and deliberate with his moves, and Claude could only smile at his response.

His lips pressed against the blonde king, opening his mouth to breath. Dimitri's hands ran through his hair, holding him close. His mouth trailed down his face, kissing his jaw and gently biting his neck. Dimitri stretched his head back, his lover's name escaping from his mouth.

His hands felt his body, much like every night they would rest together. Claude was obsessed with the feeling of his rougher skin, and he traced every scar that graced his body. He always said how he was jealous, the scars would be on him forever, and that is all Claude wanted.

His hand traveled down the center of his body, then on top of his pants. He felt the tension in him and simply let his gentle touch dance across Dimitri. It was enough to make him grip Claude's hair tighter. Knowing how deliberate his touch was made it feel so much better.

He lifted his body, sitting up and moving besides him, grabbing Dimitri's arms to pull him too. "Care to take those pants off?"

He nodded, swallowing his fear, undoing his belt and tossing it away. He undid his button, sliding the pants off, along with his undergarments. 

Dimtiri cleared his throat, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"We can stop whenever you want to, but I wasn't planning on going too far tonight," Claude shrugged.

Dimitri nodded, Claude continued, "Besides, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on so much right now. You really are just beautiful, Dimitri."

Dimitri was sizing himself up when he gazed at himself, knowing Claude was staring too. It had been too long and Dimitri was aching to be touched, especially knowing Claude would be the one to touch him. He found himself back in a kiss with his man, almost to act as a distraction.

His hand tenderly touched him, Dimitri flinching on contact. Slowly, his fingers curled around, forming a soft grip around his shaft. His lips left Dimitri, and Claude watched as the king gulped deeply, his hand beginning to move.

Dimitri closed his eyes. Oh, this felt nice, far nicer than he could have ever imagined. Claude's hand was warm and though it had seen it's wars, it was still gentle, somehow. If felt like it had been ages since he felt this rush of excitement in his body. 

"You okay?"

Dimitri let out a huff, Claude smiling as his thumb brushed over the top, making his breathing halt as he gasped.

"Good," he spoke through his whining. "It's...been a while."

Claude continued to move his hand, smiling to the king. Now Dimitri was feeling it. His pulse increased, his heartbeat was in his head, everything was rushing down his body to the location his hand was. His thoughts were slowly fading out, and any hint of fear of panic or nerves were gone. He let out a soft moan, tossing his head down with his eyes shut tightly, hands clutching the bed sheet for dear life. He didn't know what to do, his body was asking to move, his hips wanting to grind into his hand or just on anything. He wanted everything to be touched. Claude must have seen the pleasure beginning to take over, because he grinned immensely.

"It's good, isn't it?" Claude asked, hoping to make him talk in his weak voice.

"Yes...yes," he cried. "I...don't…" I don't want you to stop is what he wanted to say, but the words simply couldn't form. Dimitri's body overcame him and he suddenly wanted Claude. "I need you." He grabbed his face, pulling him against him so their foreheads touched. He breathed heavily, Claude's pace increasing.

Dimitri let out a grunt, Claude whispering to him, "Yes, it's okay. It's okay."

"Claude...Claude," he whispered. It felt like it was the only thing he could get his mind to say. He repeated his name, broken moans layered between them, his mind filled with thoughts of him. How did he get here? How could be possibly be able to have Claude Von Riegen in bed with him right now, making him feel like the only man alive and an absolute king. He was absorbed in the attention he was being given and wanted to live like this forever. 

He couldn't keep his eyes open. As much as he desired to stare into his, he couldn't with the overwhelming amount of pleasure that was hitting his body in waves, making his body tense as pressure inside of him grew. He wanted to make it last, he tried to hold it back, but his voice only grew louder, and Claude didn't want to see him hurt himself.

He felt it, Claude felt it. He spoke in a smooth, sweet voice, "Come for me, please." And with that Dimitri cried out, pulling Claude closer against his head. Their mouths were against each other, inhaling and exhaling, exchanging their breaths, as he continued to stroke every last bit that was inside Dimitri, letting him ride out the intense pleasure. Claude seemed giddy too, whispering his affirmation to him as Dimitri cried out his name. He breathed heavily, Dimitri struggling to keep himself sitting up. He threw his head onto Claude's shoulder, catching up with his experience. He stayed silent for a moment as Dimitri balanced out his breathing.

"How do you feel?"

He sighed, running his hands on Claude's face, unable to find any words. He moaned, moving his face to the crook of Claude's neck. "Like never before. I feel blessed."

Claude smiled, placing a kiss into his head. “I’m glad I can do that for you.” 

"Do you want me to return the favor?" He asked.

"No, that was enough for me. You never have to return anything unless you really want to. Don't force yourself to do it.” Claude narrowed his eyes, “Besides, with your strength, I’ll have to be careful with your hands.”

Dimitri frowned when Claude stood up, planting a kiss on his forehead, “I’m going to clean up. You’re welcome to join me...you know, if you  _ really  _ are interested in helping.”

Claude couldn’t help but feel joy when he heard the sound of feet running towards him.


	2. mouth

He broke through the door, Claude not even turning to look at his lover. He knew he had the biggest grin on his face, knowing his tactics worked in order for him to receive some love from Dimitri as well. He picked up a set of towels, then spun around, facing Dimitri.

"You came?"

Dimitri closed the door behind him, catching his breath for a moment. He flicked his head, moving some hair from in front of his eyes, raising his hand to clear his throat.

"Yes. Um...yes. I'm...interested, you could say," he managed to spit out.

"Oh?" Claude grinned. "Well, I was hoping. I think I want to show you something a bit different, but if you're not up for it, no worries."

Dimitri walked in large strides over to him, "Yes. Claude, I want to make you feel how I did. I'll do anything." 

He smiled, lifting his hand to stroke his cheek, "Now, don't go saying that to anyone. You have me excited for what the future holds." He cupped his face and leaned into him, connecting their lips. More of those deep kisses, but this time, Dimitri was ready. 

He fervently reciprocated what Claude was giving him, eliciting a sweet groan from the back of his throat. Dimitri wanted to relish in the fact that he made him sound like that--so weak, so fragile. Dimitri placed his hands onto Claude’s bare abdomen, feeling his muscles, and slowly moving downward.

Dimitri was  _ nervous _ . The fear of not being able to make him react the same way was eating him alive, and he swore to himself he would try his best to make Claude feel like he was the only man alive to Dimitri. At times, he truly was.

Another noise escaped his mouth as the king's hands went to the edge of his pants. So maybe he was doing an okay job.

He laughed, "Hey, hold on. I know I've got a hard one, but let's make this last, alright?" Claude stepped back, to the bathroom counter so he could lean against it. "I want this to be a learning experience, yeah, but also an expression of us."

Dimitri nodded, following him to the counter, "So let me show you what I've learned, I suppose."

Oh, Claude couldn't fight back a smile of pure excitement from that statement. Dimitri took his waist into his hands.

“Learned from that one session? My, his kingliness is so intelligent,” he joked back.

“No, from my whole time with you.” Dimitri’s hands gently went behind his back, his fingers lightly tracing his skin and scars. “Your hands like to do this...did they not?”

Claude shivered at the feeling, “Yeah, oh man...you’re giving me chills.”

“Can you tell me what else you like?” Dimitri asked, pressing his body against Claude.

He shot him a smile, “Well, I really love when you play with my hair.”

Right, Dimitri remembered those nights. They would be lazily cuddling each other, Claude’s head against his chest. Dimitri’s hand strokes through his soft, brown locks. It always elicited a sigh from him, making him bury his head more into his body, and his legs twitch at the feeling.

Dimtri’s hand went to his head, scratching at his scalp before running his fingers through. Claude sighed, closing his eyes.

“If you keep this up, I’m going to fall asleep on you.”

“My apologies. I’ll try something else,” he replied, kissing his cheek. He used the hair in his hand and pulled his head back slowly, making Claude gasp as his lips fell underneath his jaw.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” he chuckled. “You should probably keep doing that.”

Dimitri pulled at his hair again, a bit harder this time, making Claude’s hands find Dimitri’s body. He grabbed onto him as the king continued to pull and pull at his hair.

Then, his leg was in between his.

Claude bit his lip as he lifted his leg against his crotch area, heat beginning to spread through his body. The soft feeling of the fabric from his loose pants being pressed against his erection, softly moving as Dimitri’s leg rubbed against the inside of his thighs.

“Okay,” he breathed. “I guess you do learn fast.”

There was no reply, but Claude knew he could feel a smile against his neck. Then, Dimitri bit down onto his skin, pulling away gently, then kissing the same area. This is what Claude wanted from Dimitri for so long. This hunger he had to pleasure him was what Claude felt for the bulk of their relationship.

Dimitri’s nerves drifted away with his compliment, hearing Claude stumble over his words were just a lovely sign that Dimitri was, in fact, doing something right. It made him feel powerful and happy, being able to make Claude twitch and say things like that.

His hand left his hair and went to his chest, beginning to gently rub circles on his skin.

“Okay...okay I’m getting a bit impatient,” Claude laughed.

“You’re the one who wanted me to pamper you,” Dimitri frowned.

“Okay, yeah...but then your leg went between my thighs…”

He moved again, this time against his erection. Claude’s eyes widened as his hand clutched around Dimitri’s body. 

“You sly bastard!” he laughed. 

He smiled back in return, “My apologies, I just enjoy seeing you like this.”

His hand slid down his body, palm open, rubbing against him with no further instructions. Claude’s eyes shut tightly, a moan leaving his throat as he pulled Dimitri closer.

“Dimitri…”

They could just stay like this. Claude could let Dimitri’s open hand rub him to the point of release, his mouth against his neck kissing him roughly. Then they could just go about the rest of their evening and fall asleep in each others arms.

But Claude wanted something more. It took all the strength he had to take his wrist in his hand, halting the feeling that he wanted so badly.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dimitri asked, clenching his hand into a fist.

“No...not at all,” Claude breathed. “Just thought I’d show you something else if you want to try it.”

He nodded, “Yes, what is it?”

“Well, since we can’t really trust your grip on...me...how about your  _ mouth _ ?”

Dimitri raised his eyebrows, opening his mouth for a moment, before speaking, “Mouth…”

“You can suck me if you want. Obviously you can say no and you can finish me like that--”

He felt his fingers against his mouth, Dimitri lowering them and then pecking his lips. “There’s a first time for everything, and I will try anything as long as I am with you.”

Claude must have seen the fear in his eye, because his hand gently stroked his cheek. “We can stop whenever if you’d like.” Dimitri shook his head in reply.

He was going to overcome this hurdle just like everything else in his life. Dimitri was scared, despite the fact this was the absolute farthest from a life or death situation--it was about impressing Claude and making him feel good.

“I’ll do it. I want to.”

Claude pulled him in for a kiss once more before he began kissing his body down. He ran his hand through his blonde hair as Dimitri knelt down, undoing the laces on his pants, sliding them down below his erection, dropping them on the floor.

He gazed upward at Claude, who had a smile on his face with half-lidded eyes, a gaze that made Dimitri shiver and feel so incredibly special. He was the only person who could see Claude like this. Hair a disaster, body aching to be touched and felt, muscles twitching.

His kissed the base, before moving his hand to help guide himself. When his thumb stroked the underside of him, he cried and shifted his hips. His kissed the moist tip, then slowly formed around his shaft, and Claude was seeing nothing but stars.

Something took over Dimitri, and his hands went to Claude’s thighs as he moved his mouth around him. Claude’s hands clutched against the counter, feeling his legs struggle to stay upright. The moans Claude was crying out made Dimitri just want to do this for him more. He wanted to make him cry like this.

“Dima...my god...Dimitri…” he gasped out, lifting a hand to his mouth to bite his fingers. He would have had no idea he could pick something up so quickly, but at this point, he was sure instincts and curiosity kicked in for the king. His tongue laid flat in his mouth, softly flicking his tongue over the tip whenever his mouth moved to the end.

Claude felt terrible when he put a hand on his head, but it only felt right. He couldn’t bring himself to force his head to move differently, but having his fingers through his hair gave him a sense of security as he moved at his rhythm back and forth.

Dimitri gazed up to Claude, who was gasping, eyes closed, and moaning at every movement. He felt something inside of him, knowing that only he could make Claude act like this. Dimitri’s hands traced against his thighs, gripping tighter as Claude’s hips began moving against his mouth quicker.

“I’m so close. I’m so close,” he repeated, his fist tightening in his hair. Dimitri let a moan roll from his thought as he began moving sporadically against his hips.

Claude cried out his name unlike anytime before as he peaked with Dimitri’s mouth around him. The king was not at all prepared for the warm liquid to shoot inside of his mouth, swallowing it all as he removed himself away from Claude. He cleared his throat, looking at his lover who was leaning against the counter, sweating, and breathing heavily.

Dimitri stood up, lifting his chin to gaze into his green eyes. Claude smiled weakly, taking his thumb and rubbing whatever was left over off of his lip, putting it in his own mouth instead. He shivered.

“Man, I’m so glad you can’t taste things,” he joked.

Dimitri laughed, “I guess that gives me more of a reason to do that for you.”

Claude’s face perked up instantly, “So, there will be more?” 

He smiled, pulling him in for a kiss. Claude held his face, sighing happily. He wanted to stay like this forever. Kissing Dimitri, running his hands over his bare body, seeing him smile sweetly as he proclaimed his love to him over and over and over again.

Dimitri's hands found Claude's hair, running his fingers through, "Let's wash up and turn in for the night. Together."

Claude smiled, not wanting his hands to leave his body. "You're going to hold me tonight. I never want your touch to leave me again. Never."

Dimitri smiled, touching his forehead against his, "Never, my love. Never in this lifetime." 


End file.
